


Favors Owed

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Miz_Joely in celebration of my 400th follower.  The prompt was: "Teenlock Sherlolly meeting at an animal shelter - or unilock both sneaking in to free lab test animals!"</p>
<p>It went off the rails and I had to rewrite the middle, but I think it fulfills the prompt.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors Owed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



“Molly, what are we doing here?” whispered Sherlock Holmes, peering around in the dark. They were standing outside of one of the buildings on the campus of their university, and Molly had that gleam in her eye again.

“You owe me a favor.” she said simply, and started walking up toward the doors of the building. Sherlock ran a finger through his unruly curls and then shrugged, following her up the steps.

oOoOo

Sherlock had met Molly at a party he’d been dragged to by his then-boyfriend, Victor. “You need to get out more, Sherlock. There’s more to life than chemistry. There’s a party happening tonight, and we should go.”

Sherlock had gone, against his better judgment. Victor had immediately disappeared into the crowd, making friends and socializing with no effort at all. Sherlock couldn’t decide if he envied his boyfriend, or thought the whole thing ridiculous. What could possibly be useful about drunk university students? 

And so he had wandered through the flat, practicing his deductions on the various students, until he’d spotted a short, slim girl in the corner, looking every bit as out of place as he was. Her eyes lit up when he approached her. 

“Aren’t we in a class together?” he asked her, sliding into the spot next to her against the wall.

She looked up at him, nervously adjusting her glasses on her face. “Um, yes. My name’s Molly. Your name is...Wi..”

“Sherlock,” he said, cutting her off. “I go by my middle name, although I cannot get any of these professors to get it through their thick skulls.”

“Sherlock, then. Yes, we have a history class together, I’ve seen you around.”

The wheels in Sherlock’s head spun. “You’re going into medicine, right?”

“Yes!” she said with a smile.

“Listen, I wonder if you could do me a favor…” said Sherlock, leaning over conspiratorily.

oOoOo

Despite Molly’s misgivings, she’d managed to sneak some samples out of the biology lab for Sherlock, who insisted that he needed them for “his own private research.” She hadn’t asked too many questions. Sherlock had long since learned that his looks and charm (faked charm, of course) could get him almost anywhere with almost anyone. Molly had gotten him a few other things, and they’d spent some time together, especially after Victor had gotten fed up with Sherlock’s rudeness and lack of empathy, and had stormed off in the middle of the night one night. 

So it shouldn’t have surprised him much when Molly turned the tables on him that night.

oOoOo

“A favor?” Sherlock asked, when Molly stopped in front of the door. 

“Yes, a favor. I’ve gotten you samples from the bio labs three times. I’ve helped you with your bizarre ‘experiments’. I’ve put up with you being an utter arse to me on multiple occasions. Now it’s your turn to help me.”

Molly tried the door, which didn’t budge. “Pick it,” she said, pointing.

“Pick it.” said Sherlock slowly, staring at Molly. “You want me to break into the biology building?”

Molly nodded.

“Why?” asked Sherlock.

“Because I was supposed to check on my samples this afternoon and I got so tied up in reading for one of my other classes that I didn’t make it over here. I need to note my data because I can’t afford to screw this experiment up. I have grades to worry about.”

Sherlock sighed and reached into his inside coat pocket, pulling out his set of lockpicks. “I suppose I owe you this.” he admitted, fiddling with the door as Molly tried (and failed) to look casual while she kept an eye out for anyone.

They slipped inside and Sherlock turned the lock on the door again. Molly made her way down the hall and Sherlock picked the door to the lab. Molly ran over to her samples, pulling them off the shelf and quickly getting situated with the microscope. Sherlock wandered the room.

“You have animals in here.”

“What? Oh, yeah. They’re doing some sort of research on the mice. I don’t know what.” Molly shook her head and went back to concentrating on her samples.

Sherlock poked a finger into the cage of mice, looking at them. He crouched down face to face with the three little white mice and narrowed his eyes. “Hi there,” he said, softly.  
He continued to watch the mice as Molly made notes from her research. As she was putting the samples back away, they both turned suddenly as the light in the hallway turned on.

“Shit,” said Molly, “No one was supposed to be here for another hour, I checked the schedule!”

Sherlock glanced around and then ran over to a window, quickly opening it. “Hurry! Out!”

Molly quickly climbed out of the window and glanced around the dark campus. “Come on!” she called to Sherlock. After a moment he slid his lanky form out of the window and pulled it shut behind them. “I think they saw me!” he said.

Molly glanced around. “Run! That way, towards the trees!”

The two ran, making their way towards a stand of trees. They stayed there for a few moments, and when it appeared they hadn’t been pursued, they ran again, this time running nonstop towards Sherlock’s dorm room. They ran into the room, and Sherlock slammed the door shut, collapsing against it.

“That...is the craziest...thing I’ve ever done!” said Molly, panting with exertion. She made her way over to Sherlock’s desk and collapsed onto his chair, smiling up at him.

“Mmmm, yes.” said Sherlock, agreeing with her. He stared at her for a moment, catching his breath. Decision made, he quickly walked over to where Molly was sitting. “Me too, but not for long.”

“Why’s that?” asked Molly.

“Because given the spectacular failure of my last relationship, I think this is going to be the craziest thing I’ve ever done.” 

With that, Sherlock leaned over and pressed his lips to Molly’s, who quickly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was long, and deep, and Sherlock didn’t ever want it to end. 

Once their kiss finally broke, the two of them stared at each other for a moment, until Sherlock gasped and reached into his pocket. “I almost forgot!”

Molly’s eyes widened as he pulled out one of the small mice from the biology department. 

“I think I’ll name him Basil,” said Sherlock.


End file.
